The specification relates to providing road sign recognition for connected vehicles.
Image recognition is frequently inaccurate. This is potentially a fatal problem when image recognition is used for vehicular applications. For example, if image recognition is used to determine the content of a road sign, then an Advanced Driving Assistance System (ADAS system) of a vehicle may make a fatal operating decision for the vehicle because the image recognition result is inaccurate.